The present invention relates to recreational water devices, and in particular to water sleds which are designed to be towed behind a boat.
The prior art discloses a number of water sled arrangements with a mechanism for permitting the steering of the sled, and which are designed to be towed behind a ski boat. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,708 to Albright, there is disclosed an elongated sled with a central seat, and with a stern-mounted rudder controlled by forward foot pedals. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,875, McClain discloses a delta-shaped water sled with an upstanding steering mechanism for controlling a central rudder, and with the delta-shaped sled including fixed stabilizing fins which permit tracking of the sled behind the towing boat.
Meehan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,574 discloses a water ski having a steerable rudder controlled by an upstanding steering arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,857 to Churchman teaches a water sled with a forward steerable rudder controlled by ropes, permitting the rider to either sit upon or stand on the sled.
More recently, Coleman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,700, taught a water recreational device consisting of a sled having an elongated member which permits the rider to stand upon the sled. Other prior art of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,675 to Shoeffler et al.